rio 2
by Francis the scarlet macaw
Summary: This the story of Blu Jewel and everyonr else after the events of rio
1. A normal day in rio

**Sup everyone this is my first story so i hope you enjoy**

It was a normal day in rio

Blu,Jewel and there 3 kids Perla,Jose,and Josh had just woke up.

Good morning my love hawk,said Jewel

Good morning my presious jewel,said Blu

Good morning mom and dad,said Jose

I'm hungry,said Josh

Blu woke up Perla cause she was still asleep

Are you hungry Perla,asked Blu

Yea,said Perla

What do you want then,asked Blu

A peach,said Perla

Jose what do you want,asked Blu

An apple,said Jose

Josh what do you want,asked blu

A mango,said Josh

And what does my presious jewel want,asked Blu

I'm not hungry,said Jewel

Blu then went of to find so food for his family but he didn't know were to find an apple

Blu knew the Nico and Pedro would know so he went of to find then

Nico and Pedro were just leaving the samba club when Blu found them

Hey guy do you know were I can find an apple,asked Blu

Yea,said Pedro

Down be the river you can find an apple tree,said Pedro

Ok thanks Pedro,said Blu

Your welcome Blu,Said Predro

When Blu got back he gave everyone what they wanted

Thanks dad,they the kids said in a unison

Your welcome,said Blu

When the kids were done eating they asked if they could play

Sure,said Blu

But remember you boundries,said Jewel

We will,they said in a unison

And they went of to play

Later in the day rafeal showed up and asked Blu to help him with something

Ok be right back Jewel,said Blu

Ok what is it refeal,said Blu

Birds have said that theve seen a white blur in the sky,I think it might be Nigel


	2. a normal day gone wrong

Really,said blu

Do you really think that he had survived that sharp blade,said Blu

Yea I also saw it to it was flying this way,said Rafeal

Blu are you coming back,yelled jewel

I have to go Refeal,said Blu

What was that about,asked Jewel

Refeal think that Nigels still alive,said Blu

Do you really think he servived that blade,said Jewel

Thats what i said,said Blu

Outside were the kids were playing Jose noticed a shadow flying over

Josh,perla can you come here real quick,said Jose

Sure,said Perla and Josh in a unison

Right when they got over to Jose the white figure begain to dive

They all began to slowly walk away from the figure

Then Jewel look out the hollow entrance and shouted

KIDS FLY AWAY,shouted Jewel

Then blu noticed that the figure was nigel tring to catch one of there kids

Blu instatly fly out as fast as he could

Perla began screaming as nigel got closer to her

Then blu tackeles nigel and held him be the throut

Jewel then took Blu's place and said

If i ever see you anywere near my family again i will kill you fo you understand,said Jewel

Nigel then claw Jewe land flew away

Blu treid to catch him but ran inti jewel

But i'll be back,Shouted Nigel

The sun was seting be nowand they went back to there hollow

Good night Blu,Said Jewel

Good night Jewel,said Blu


	3. Nico's birthday

Good moring Blu,said Jewel.

Good morning Jewel,said Bu.

They had both noticed that the kids were still asleep and had a quick kis before they woke up.

Jose had just woke up and said good morning like every morning.

Hey blu,jewel come here real fast,said Pedro.

Ok one second,said Jewel.

Yea,said Blu.

Its Nico's birthday tonight and were throwing him a surprise party at the samba club and I want you to come,said Pedro.

Sure,said Blu.

Ok we'll be there,said Blu.

Ok see ya tonight,said Pedro.

Later that night at the samba club Nico had just arrived.

Surprise,everyone said in a unison.

Heh blu,said Nico.

Yea,said Blu.

I think you should sing cause its karaoky night,said Nico.

I dont't know,said Blu

Come on its my birthday,said Nico

Fine what song should I sing,said Blu.

make it a surprise,said Nico

Can Jewel sing with me,asked Blu.

Sure,said Nico.

ok,said Blu

We have a special guest tonight,said Nico

One of my friends is going to sing a song with his wife,said Nico

Blu and Jewel come out and began to sing

_Stop in the name of love Before you break my heart_

_Baby baby, I'm aware of where you go Each time you leave my door I watch you walk down the street Knowing your other love you'll meet_

_But this time before you run to her Leaving me alone and hurt (Think it over)_  
_Haven't I been good to you?_  
_(Think it over)_  
_Haven't I been sweet to you?_

_Stop in the name of love Before you break my heart Stop in the name of love Before you break my heart Think it over Think it over_

_I've known of your, your secluded nights I've even seen her, maybe one or twice But is her sweet expression Worth more than my love and affection?_

_This time before you leave my arms And rush off to her charms (Think it over)_  
_Haven't I been good to you?_  
_(Think it over)_  
_Haven't I been sweet to you?_

_Stop in the name of love Before you break my heart Stop in the name of love Before you break my heart Think it over Think it over_

_I've tried so hard, hard to be patient Hoping you'll stop this infatuation But each time you are together I'm so afraid of losing you forever_

_Stop in the name of love Before you break my heart (Baby, think it over)_  
_Stop in the name of love (Think it over, baby)_  
_Before you break my heart (Ooh, think it over, baby)_

_Stop in the name of love Before you break my heart Stop in the name of love Before you break my heart_

Nice job,said Nico

Thanks said,said blu

Well its getting late we should,said Jewel

Ok see you later,said nico

So i finnaly got this chapter out i hope to get the 4th chapter out in a few days


End file.
